


Hero's Reward

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Forest Sex, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Outdoor Sex, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Meg and Herc celebrate their victory over Hades





	Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Meg is so hot.
> 
> I just felt the need to let you know.

In an idyllic grove somewhere in Greece, Hercules and Meg were engaged in passionate kissing. The murmuring of a nearby stream along with the soft rustling of leaves and the melodious chirping of birds provided the fanfare shortly after Hercules’ victory over Hades.

Meg pulled away slightly and chuckled at Herc’s timidness. She loved feeling his big, strong hands on her body, but he seemingly didn’t dare to lay a finger on her particularly feminine charms. If he wasn’t going to, she just had to help him. She smiled at him lewdly with the slightest blush on her face.  
“How about we move on to the really fun part, Wonder Boy?”, she asked. While she spoke, she opened the clasps holding her dress in place. The pink cloth fell from her shoulders, revealing her naked upper body. Her luscious breasts tumbled free and jiggled slightly.

Hercules gawked at them with his mouth hanging open which made Meg grin. The kid had probably never seen a naked pair of tits before in his life. She cupped one from below and made it bounce in her hand. Herc was positively drooling.  
“How do you like them?”, she asked as if she didn’t know the answer already.  
“V-very… oh, wow, I… I mean, c-can I…?”, he stammered. His eyes were shifting between her deep blue eyes and her boobs and he timidly lifted his hands. Meg thought he was cute when he was being all bashful like that.

She grabbed the back of his head, pulled, and Herc didn’t budge. They looked at each other for a moment. Meg lifted an eyebrow as if to ask if he was seriously going to resist her now. Hercules yielded, and a moment later she had pulled his face into her chest.  
“You can”, she said mirthfully while smothering him with her breasts.

Hercules moaned and hugged Meg in response. Her boobs were soft and warm and smelled great. He could’ve happily stayed like that forever. He rubbed his face against them and sighed contently.

“You can play with them, you know”, Meg said softly. Herc straightened his back. He was beaming at her.  
“I can!? I mean… how?”  
“Just do what comes naturally, Wonder Boy”, she said and placed one of his hands on her breast. Herc began gently kneading the supple flesh, first with one hand, then with both. Meg shook her head incredulously. That such a massive guy could touch her so tenderly kind of blew her mind, though not as much as the way he touched her.

She sighed and moaned softly while her breasts got squeezed and squished together. She caressed his hair and pulled his head towards her chest again. Herc was so caught up in it that he started kissing her breasts without thinking.

“Oh, yes”, she whispered when his lips finally encircled one of her tender tan nipples. He gave it a suck and pulled away, pinching the nipple between his lips before letting it go. Herc turned towards her other nipple right away. His mouth sealed around like before, but this time his tongue got into play. The wet, warm muscle rolled all over the sensitive bud, making Meg shiver and moan.

“I could do this all day”, Herc said dreamily. Meg chuckled.  
“I’ll let you do this as much as you want, Herc. It feels so good. You’re a natural”.

Hercules must’ve been playing with her tits for at least ten minutes when Meg decided that enough was enough. Her pussy was soaked and needed to be filled. She gently pushed Herc away. A single thin string of saliva lingered between his lips and one of her nipples.  
“Get out of those clothes”, she said breathlessly and Herc’s eyes went wide. He nodded hesitantly and started undressing. Meg watched him intently while she wiggled out of her dress. 

She bit her lower lip at the sight of his chiseled chest and abs. He looked good enough to eat. She fantasized about licking honey off of his chest when the rest of his clothes came off and her breath caught in her throat. Hercules’ cock was already hard and huge. It matched his muscular frame. Meg was glad she was already dripping, because otherwise such a big one might’ve been a problem.

Meanwhile, Herc was stunned into silence at the sight of a naked Megara. Her perfect breasts and broad, shapely hips were separated by a narrow waist, giving her an hourglass figure. Nestled between her lovely thighs was a thick bush of pubic hair. His cock and balls ached at the sight. He felt the distinct urge to pin her to the ground, shove his cock into her as deep as possible and thrust his hips until he had filled every last nook and cranny of her with his seed.

However, he didn’t follow through with that. More so than satiating his own lust, he wanted to know how to make her happy. Both of them took a long while to simply ogle their partner. Eventually, Meg smiled lewdly, turned around and started walking, beckoning Herc to follow her. He did, and started at her plush butt the entire time. It was a pear-shaped work of art, and the gentle sway of her hips as she walked made it absolutely hypnotizing.

Meg walked up to a large tree, braced herself against it and presented herself to Hercules.  
“Take me”, she said and wiggled her hips. The sexy jiggling of her butt made Herc’s cock throb. He got closer and fondled Meg’s rear for a moment. She groaned. It felt good, but she wanted something else.  
“Please, put it in me. I want to feel you deep inside me!”, she begged.

That was a request Herc couldn’t refuse. He grabbed his massive erection and pushed it against her labia. Meg was relieved that he didn’t seem to have any trouble finding the right hole. She started taking deep breaths as Herc’s thick cock slowly pushed into her tight snatch. He moaned and hissed at the feeling while Meg shuddered with every additional inch he pushed into her.

After a blissfully long time, Herc’s swollen balls rested snugly against Meg’s lips and her butt was tightly pressed against his abdomen. Meg’s eyelids fluttered a little every time he twitched inside her. Every time he did his glans teasingly brushed against her cervix.

“Are you okay, Meg?”, Herc asked, sounding tense. Feeling her wet, hot pussy coiling around him was incredible. She was working her muscles, squeezing and relaxing all around him.  
“Oh, I’m more than fine, Wonder Boy. You can move if you want”, she said without looking at him. She didn’t want to show him the serene smile on her face. She felt full and it was wonderful. It was warm and thick and felt so good even without moving. She was looking forward to seeing what it would be like once he got started and bit her lip in anticipation.

“I can try”, he said softly and pulled out until only his glans was left inside.  
“But you’re… ooooh… so tight”, he moaned on his way back into her deepest depths.

Feeling his cock scraping her on the way out had made Meg whimper and sent warm showers across her back. When he pushed back in she inhaled deeply and groaned, trying to accommodate his girth and length.  
“I’m not- ah! All that t-ah-ght, Herc. You’re dick’s just aaah! As bulky as the rest of y-ooooh”, she moaned and gasped while Hercules was slowly and steadily plowing her pussy.

Soon Meg was incapable of speech. Every thrust, every slap of his heavy nuts against her made Meg gasp, whimper or moan. Her toes were digging into the soil and her fingers clawed at the bark of the tree. She suddenly grew tense and a long whining noise escaped her. She came. The orgasm was a long, drawn out affair that made her shake her head violently and her pussy quiver.

Hercules, however, didn’t seem to realize what he was doing to her. He was completely absorbed by the feeling of Meg’s pussy. It seemed to lovingly embrace his cock, to massage it and cling to it when he pulled out. Then there was her ass. Either Herc kneaded her butt cheeks, loving how soft and bouncy they were, or he simply watched them jiggle every time his hips met hers.

The melody of the forest was expanded by the couples moaning and the steady beat of their flesh slapping together.  
“Fuck, Wonder Bo-o-o-o-o-o-o-iiiihhh!”, Meg squealed when he made her cum again. It might’ve been frustrating that he made her cream herself with seemingly no effort if it hadn’t felt so fucking good. She saw stars when her second climax hit and her legs felt weak. She clung to the tree desperately, afraid that she might fall, but Herc held her hips firmly, giving her all the support she needed.

Hercules was so absorbed in his thrusting that he hardly even heard Meg’s sweet moans, but it all came to a head when she began to shriek. He blinked a few times and realized that her whole body was writhing in front of him. Her ass and pussy were twitching. Rather than words, only inarticulate whining managed to leave her mouth.

She had had another orgasm, the strongest one up until that point, and it had made her squirt. While Meg felt dizzy from repeated orgasmic bliss, Herc felt uncertain and pulled out.  
“Are you alright, Meg?”, he asked, genuinely concerned. She whipped her head around and looked at him pleadingly. Her face was bright red and a glistening trail at the corner of her mouth showed that she had been drooling at some point.  
“Don’t stop, Hercules, please! It feels so good! Fuck me, fuck me more! Harder! Please!”, she cried and smiled at him brightly.

How could he have refused? His heart skipped a beat, but then he grabbed Meg’s hips firmly and shoved his cock back inside her.  
“Yes!”, she cried emphatically, and kept doing it every time Herc slammed his cock deep inside her. He was hissing and groaning the entire time. The stimulation was much stronger now, and he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

That wasn’t much of a problem, however. Meg was already on the brink of passing out. She would need a break soon. It was time for Hercules to cum.

He fucked the last remaining strength out of Meg. While she kept moaning and squealing happily, her arms grew slack and she lost her grip on the tree. Her upper body dropped forwards, and for a moment Herc kept pounding her like this; practically dangling from his hands at the waist. That wasn’t how he wanted to finish though. He pulled out for a second, grabbed her by the thighs and picked her up before impaling her on his dick again.

Meg leaned against his chest and showered his face with kisses. Her big breasts were bouncing as opposed to Hercules’ balls. They were tense and ready for the big finale.

“Meg, I’m cumming”, he said.  
“Give it to me!”, she answered and kissed him deeply. Hercules drove his cock as deep inside her as possible and released his load. Both of them cried into each other’s mouths at the sensation. Herc expected to be done after one or two spurts, but his cock kept shooting more and more of the thick stuff into Meg.

Feeling that heat forcing its way into her womb made Meg cum for a fourth time. She squirmed in his arms, searching for something to hold on to and only finding his hair.

When Hercules had released everything he had, he slowly lowered Meg back onto the ground. She only released his lips unwillingly when her feet touched the grass again. He let go of her, she stumbled on wobbly legs and fell, but Herc was there to catch her.  
“Thanks, Wonder Boy”, she said as he supported her while she sat down.  
“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”, he asked half-jokingly.  
“Not if you keep making me feel so wonderful”, she said cheekily. They smiled at each other for a moment, before Meg climbed on top of him and they started making out.

They rolled around in the grass for a while, kissing passionately before they came to rest. Herc was sitting with his back to a tree, embracing Meg. She had thrown her legs over his lap and rested her head on his broad chest.

After a while, she sighed and looked up at him.  
“I’m really looking forward to all the fun stuff I have yet to teach you about, cherry boy”, she said, smiling lasciviously.  
“Hey, not anymore!”, he protested and fell silent for a moment. “What other fun stuff?”, he asked. Meg was taken aback for a second. Then she laughed melodiously.  
“You wanna know, huh? How about I show you one of my favorites right now?, she asked and lowered her head between Hercules’ legs.  
“Hey, what are y-oh! Ooooh… oh, wow...”, he stammered. He leaned back, relaxed and looked at the canopy above. If this was the kind of thing Meg had been talking about, then he was looking forward to it as well.


End file.
